Clan:Winston's Skillers
The clan is currently inactive while I try to rethink some of my systems...it will be back eventually, so hang in there, members, and still log onto our clan worlds! Basic Info |Row 2 title = Founded |Row 2 info = |Row 3 title = Clan Chat |Row 3 info = Cashman286 |Row 4 title = |Row 4 info = 39 (P2P), 47 (F2P) |Row 5 title = |Row 5 info = None! Wear anything you want! |Row 6 title = Number of members |Row 6 info = 9 |Row 7 title = Type of leadership |Row 7 info = Indirect democracy |Row 8 title = Alignment |Row 8 info = None |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = None |Row 10 title = Other requirements |Row 10 info = See article }} Winston's Skillers is a very new clan with very few members, but hopes to gain many more. The clan's activities focus on the art of skilling. Requirements for membership are: *A total level of 800 of more. *At least one skill with a level of 60 or higher. *At least two skills with a level of 50 or higher, not including the one chosen for the requirement above. Exceptions can be made at the discretion of the president. Ranks * Recruit - General clan member. Can participate in activities. * Skiller - A person in the clan who has achieved the most XP in the clan once in the skill of the week during that week. * Established Skiller - A person in the clan who has achieved the most XP in the clan twice or more in the skill of the week during that week will get this rank. * Officer Level 1 - An officer level one has the ability to kick other users from the chat. They are determined by a vote. The president must support their RFO. * Officer Level 2 - An officer level two is the next step up, and they are trusted with the top secret info of what the next skill of the week is. Any breaches of secret info will result in demotion to recruit. Recipients of this rank get in by a vote. The president must support their RFO. * Vice president - The vice president of the clan is chosen by the president, and must work with the president to decide the next skill of the week. Request for officer status Go here to start a vote on whether you get promoted to the next officer rank or not. Events Every Monday, the new skill of the week is announced. On the last week of a month, the skill will be a members-only skill, and free players will be able to train any skill they want but be ineligible for a promotion to Established Skiller. They still, however, can be promoted to skiller through training with other clan members. The first skill of the week will be announced on Monday, March 2, 2009. This provides time for the president to recruit members. Current skill of the week *Week 1 - March 2-9: Woodcutting (winner was Colo440). *Week 2 - March 9-16: Strength (winner was Gaz). *Week 3 - March 16-23: Magic Current members *Recruits: # AKA Scorch or Telos # AKA Jack # AKA Chia # AKA Nacho # AKA Julius # AKA Hazza *Skillers: # AKA Colo # AKA Gaz *Established skillers: # *Officer level 1: # *Officer level 2: # *Vice president: # *President: # AKA Winston or Elijah Wanna join? Fill out this template and leave a message on this page with the template. RuneScape username:BadAssMF97 <-- will change Total level:3 just started but will play to get up quick What skill do you have at 60 or higher?none What 2 skills do you have at 50 or higher?none Are you F2P or P2P?will be p2p soon Will you regularly log into one of the clan worlds (39/47)?yes Will you be loyal to the clan?yes of course What is a name you would like to be called?alex What is your favorite color?red News *'February 20, 2009' :Clan founded! *'February 22, 2009' :Congratulations to Elijah upon getting 99 fletching, his second 99 (after thieving)! *'March 7th, 2009' :Congratulations to Chia upon getting 99 fletching, his first 99! He is also the first person to do so while part of the clan (besides the founder)! *'November 7th, 2009' :Congratulations to Chia upon getting 99 Cooking! Category:Clans Category:Pay-to-Play Clans